


Still, Hands Off!

by LolyGothica



Series: Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey back to the guild was just as chaotic as ever, with Gajeel and Natsu. GajeelxGray, onesided!NatGray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still, Hands Off!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic.

Gajeel and Natsu were bickering silly again over food, while actually the buffet was all theirs to savor. It started with Gray taking a piece of meat, and Natsu wanted to fetch it from Gray's hand, and Gajeel slapped his hand away.

Levy watched the event with indescribable restlessness. First, Natsu's hand lingered too long on Gray's skin. Second, of what necessity Gajeel had to swat Natsu's hand away from Gray's hand Levy couldn't fathom. Third, Gajeel looked a bit more feral than usual. Fourth, Gray unusually nervous when the two dragonslayers began bickering. Fifth, Natsu uncharacteristically using his brain, tricking Gajeel at some banters, and because of that Gray became nervous even more.

"Levy, start eating." Lucy playfully patronize the smaller girl.

"Ah, yeah." Levy grinned nervously and started picking her breakfast.

"Levy-san seems troubled?" Juvia asked.

"No, I'm not troubled. It just..." Levy trailed.

Simultaneous "Uh-huh?" from the girls urged her to continue the sentence.

"I always think that Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray are birds of a feather. They like to fight in every chance they have. Natsu often fights with Gajeel, Natsu often fights with Gray too. But..." Levy frowned. "I never see Gajeel and Gray fight directly."

Lucy blinked, Juvia blinked. They looked at each other.

"Are you sure, Levy-san?" Juvia asked.

"Now you mention it, I don't remember they clash physically directly." Lucy said seriously.

Sensing the suddenly serious air around them, Levy waved her hands. "Now now, let's just enjoy our breakfast. We don't want those three hog all the delicious food, right?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded before eating her food. While Lucy still deep in her muse.

* * *

It had been two nights after the awkward revelation of Gajeel and Gray's relationship to Natsu. And once again Gray slept at Gajeel's room. He actually planned on sleeping in his and Natsu's room for the rest of the trip, but he couldn't help but creeped out by Natsu's acts.

He was dozing off already on his bed, the room was dark already, and Natsu's breath rhythm was stable and calm. The awkward atmosphere between him and Natsu ceased after a brawl at the beach earlier in the morning. He shifted a little in his bed and was almost entering the dream realm when suddenly his eyes opened wide with Natsu looming on top of him. Natsu stared at him with flat and unreadable eyes, which made Gray nervous again. Then Natsu had this sick grin before dipping in to kiss the ice wizard. Needless to say, Gray shoved him straight to the ceiling and ran away from the room.

Gray for once had his sleeping wear on without any accidental strip. He enveloped his body with the only blanket in the room, leaving Gajeel stared at him with twitching eyebrow after he just bolted into the room and jumped into Gajeel's bed. Gajeel was still standing at the doorway.

"What now?" Gajeel said gruffly as he closed the door, and locked it.

"Natsu, he creeped me out." Gray said while got himself comfy in the bed.

"Share the blanket." Gajeel said as he laid beside him. "What did he do?"

"He just loomed on top of me."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." Gray closed his eyes and ready to sleep, but disturbed again with Gajeel's lips on his. It was just lips touched lips at first, before the metal dragonslayer moved slowly, savoring the ice wizard's plump lips.

"Gajeel." Gray whispered between kisses. At some point the kisses gradually increased in pressure. Gajeel was now on top of Gray with Gray's arms around Gajeel's neck.

"I can taste something else on your lips." He capture Gray's lips again, again, and again.

Gray moaned low. "He kissed me once."

"That bastard." Gajeel growled as he now was sitting on the bed. Muscles all strained.

Gray circled his arm on Gajeel's waist, urging him to lay down again.

"Not tonight, Gajeel. I am too sleepy and it's midnight." Gray mumbled sleepily. His hand around Gajeel's waist didn't have any energy at all.

* * *

Finally the trip was over. The wizards went back to their guild by a train. As usual, Natsu took a seat beside Gray, while Lucy and Erza in front of them. Gray thought since they were in a transportation, Natsu wouldn't do something frontal and or suggestive. And since they were originally in a same team, it would be strange if Gray took a seat beside Gajeel instead of Natsu. Gajeel was with Juvia right behind their seating with Levy and Wendy in front of them. Gray was sure Gajeel was in a same pathetic state with Natsu.

Natsu lolled his head right to left, back and fro, with puffed up cheeks and blue face. Gray looked at the miserable dragonslayer with a little amusement since he groped him in the ass today, and Gray had a feeling that the groping accident would grow into daily basis from then on.

Gray's attention turned to Gajeel's retching voice behind him. Gray climbed on his seat and looked back to Gajeel and Juvia. Gajeel now was leaning at the window. Juvia beside Gajeel immediately turned to lovey dovey mode while Gajeel still oblivious.

"G-Gray, ask Wendy to cast Troia again." Natsu mumbled.

"Troia will get less effective the more you get it. Save it for missions." Gray reprimanded.

"But-." Natsu's cheeks puffed up again before he leant on the window and threw away his breakfast.

Gray sighed at the similar state the two oldest dragonslayers of Fairy Tail.

Unknown to them, a pair of observant eyes watched their interaction closely. After Levy brought up that Gajeel and Gray were never seen fight directly, Lucy had a nagging feeling. She had her own research about dragonslayers in her earlier time of joining Fairy Tail and thus she had her own guess. The last three days of their vacation were... interesting in Lucy's mind. The morning in the buffet and Levy's statement lure her suspicion and curiosity. Natsu was suddenly smarter than usual when it comes to Gajeel and Gray, it seemed like, he was scheming something. While she just realize after the long time she in the same guild, Gajeel and Gray's interaction was somehow secretive.

"Gray's body is cool, you feel good." Natsu hugged Gray's waist and put his head on Gray's shoulder.

"Natsu! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Gray shouted while shoving Natsu away. But strangely he got a good grip on Gray.

Lucy and Erza's eyes widened at the scene. Natsu was never ever touching Gray in their previous mission. Not without critical reasons.

Natsu was happily feeling the cold from Gray's body which soothing his dizziness. That was it, aside of his groping intention of course. Just then he realized how supple and soft Gray's body was. Gajeel was indeed a lucky bastard, to be allowed to touch this body everywhere he wants.

Natsu was deep in his own happiness when suddenly vomit poured to his hair. Natsu jolted and looked up to a grinning yet pale Gajeel. He just vomited on Natsu's pink hair. Gray grimaced beside him.

"Ba-umph-bastard!" Natsu grumbled.

"Ge he."

"Try this." Natsu inhaled deeply. "Fire dragon's..." He trailed.

"Natsu! Are you crazy?!" Gray shouted, thinking that Natsu was going to blow fire inside the train.

"VOMIT!" Natsu roared and then he threw up right to Gajeel's face.

"IDIOTS! That's gross!" Gray jumped out from his seat and stared at the two sick dragonslayers who managed to glare at each other despite their sickness.

* * *

Gray sighed in relief when the two dragonslayers, who now were sitting in a same seating, fell asleep. Gray kept cooling their heads to lessen their dizziness and fortunately they could sleep it off this way. Normally they couldn't even sleep.

After the disgusting vomit war, Gray dragged the two males to the seating where Levy and Wendy were. He sat them down there after Levy and Wendy ran off to Erza and Lucy. He then sat in the seating before them, beside Juvia who squealed at the sight of him. Gray then proceeded to put his hands on Gajeel's and Natsu's foreheads and cooled their head. They gradually calmed down and in the end able to rest.

Juvia was blabbering something beside him, but Gray's attention was on the two men before him. His hands still hovered above their foreheads, still cooling them.

Gray stared at Natsu's sleeping face. He is handsome, Gray didn't deny it. _"I had a crush on you once, but you were too dense to realize it."_ Gray then turned to Gajeel. _"And then you came to my life, stared at me meaningfully one day, and confronted me."_ Gray smiled softly to Gajeel's sleeping face.

Juvia stopped blabbering. She was surprised with the rare soft expression on Gray's face. But noooo! That expression wasn't for her. She followed where Gray's eyes were focusing. And it was to Gajeel. Juvia frowned, she didn't get it. Or chose to not.

* * *

When they reached the guild, the first thing Gray did after hopped off from their vehicle was dragging the two dragonslayers to men restroom and sinking both heads in waterful basins. Even though they managed to wipe the vomit, the smell was still so prominent.

"Natsu!" Gray chided as he slapped Natsu's hand on his waist. "Stay still." He warned as he washed Natsu's hair. Gajeel had gotten over the motion sickness and was able to wash his hair by himself.

"Seriously, Natsu! I'm going to freeze your head." Once again Gray slapped Natsu's hand which had groped his inner thigh.

"Which head?"

"Shut up!" Gray smacked him.

"Gray." Gajeel called.

"What?"

"Grab me the towel Mirajane gave you."

"Oh, okay." Gray walked away after telling Natsu to stay still and his hairwashing wasn't finished yet.

"Here." Gray passed the towel to Gajeel. Yet Gajeel gave the towel back to Gray.

"Now, dry my hair. I wash Salamander's hair." Gajeel said with evil amusement glint in his eyes.

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Of course, gee-hee." Gajeel smirked while cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"They are still in the restroom?" Lucy asked. Wendy and Erza were beside her.

"Yes." Mira smiled while arranging the bar.

"What are they doing?" Erza asked with a slight blush.

"Gray is washing Gajeel's and Natsu's hair I believe." Mira told what she had witnessed when Gray asked her for towels.

"Aah." Lucy sighed before slumping on the bar. "And here Gray and Natsu said they want to walk home together."

"I think they won't be long now." Wendy nervously smiled. "It's been-"

"AAAHH! GAJEEL BASTARD! DO YOU WANT TO CRACK MY HEAD OPEN?!"

"SHUT UP SALAMANDER! YOU WERE SO HAPPY WHEN GRAY DID THIS!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"GEE-HEE! YOU WILL BE CLEAN TO THE BONE!"

"AAAAAAHHH! I DON'T WANT YOU! GIVE ME GRAY BAAAACK!"

Awkward silence suddenly filled the once noisy drinking hall. The excitement of their vacation shoved back to the back of each mage's mind with the shouts from the men restroom where Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were. Several minutes passed and no one was able to make a sound, no one had the nerve, especially with the last line Natsu said.

"Umh, it just another Natsu and Gajeel fight, right?" Cana was the first to find her tongue again.

"Ahahaha, yeah, sure." Lisanna laughed halfheartedly.

"Ma-Man!" Elfman blushingly yelled.

The awkwardness gradually lessened, until...

"A-AH, NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING! AAAH GAJEEL!"

"BASTARD! I JUST LOOKED AWAY FOR A SECOND!"

Now Lucy and Erza had a massive nosebleed.


End file.
